puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Cobb
|birth_place = Honolulu, Hawaii, U.S. |resides = |names = Jeff Cobb |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Oliver John Sabaki |debut = June 4, 2009 |retired = }} Jeffrey Cobb (born July 11, 1982) is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to Ring of Honor, where he is a former ROH World Television Champio. He is also known for his work in New Japan Pro Wrestling as Jeff Cobb, where he is a former one-time NEVER Openweight Champion. Cobb also works for promotions on the American independent circuit, most notably Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), where he is a former one-time PWG World Champion and also the winner of PWG's 2018 Battle of Los Angeles tournament and a former one-time World Tag Team Champion. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2017–present) On November 6, 2017, Cobb was announced as a participant in New Japan Pro-Wrestling's 2017 World Tag League, where he would team with Michael Elgin. Cobb and Elgin did not get along behind the scenes with Elgin making disparaging remarks about his tag team partner in private messages that were made public while the tournament was still in progress. The two finished the tournament on December 9 with a record of four wins and three losses, failing to advance to the finals. On June 11, 2018, it was announced that Cobb would return to New Japan Pro Wrestling for Kizuna Road tour. On June 17, it was announced that Jeff Cobb would face Hirooki Goto for his NEVER Openweight Championship, NEW JAPAN PRO-WRESTLING|last=NJPW|website=NJPW|language=en-US|access-date=2018-06-17}} after he challenged Goto during the tour. He would unsuccessfully challenge Goto for his title during the tour. On April 6, 2019 at G1 Supercard, Cobb defeated Will Ospreay in a Winner takes all match to win the NEVER Openweight Championship, where his ROH World Television Championship was also on the line. He lost the NEVER Openweight Champion to Taichi on May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku. From July 13 until August 11, Cobb took part in the 2019 G1 Climax, where he finished the tournament with a record of four wins and five losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. From November 16 until December 8, Cobb and Mikey Nicholls took part in the 2019 World Tag League, failing to win the tournament with a record of nine wins and six losses. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Tour of the Islands (Reverse-spin scoop powerslam) ** Gachimuchi-sault (Standing Moonsault) – 2019–present * Signature moves ** Chokeslam ** Headbutt ** Multiple suplex variations *** Athletic-Plex (Spinning leg hook belly-to-back suplex) *** Bam-Bam's (Triple rolling gutwrench) *** Capture *** Delayed vertical *** German *** Gutwrench ** Pop-up sitout powerbomb ** Running European uppercut ** Sit-out Tombstone Piledriver ** Slamfest (Standing moonsault followed by a standing shooting star press) * Nicknames ** "Mr. Athletic" * Entrance themes ** "Eater of World" by Yonosuke Kitamura Championships and accomplishments and the ROH World Television Champion.]] * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked No. 50 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 * Ring of Honor ** Move of the Year (2018) for Tour of the Islands ** ROH World Television Championship (1 time) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:NJPW Roster